Unfinished Revenge
by Bluebunnyskies
Summary: After Damon's impulsive move of snapping the young originals neck, will Kol let him off the hook that easy? And none other than Caroline is caught in the middle of his violent revenge. A little Karoline, Daroline, Delena, and Stelena mixed! Pleas R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an add on, if you will, to the hit series The Vampire Diaries. I do not own any of the characters fore they all belong to that show and their producers and writers. This short segment is adding on from the last episode of the Michelson Ball. Enjoy! And please review as this is my first entry!**

Caroline awoke the next morning with an uncomfortable feeling in her gut. She felt horribly guilty, but for what, she couldn't decide yet. She lay on her bed, staring out the window, recalling last night. She remembered the drawing of her and the words Klaus had written below it. 'Thanks for being honest.' How could he not take it offensively? She slowly got up and got dressed when she heard her mother call her. She slugged her way to the kitchen.

"Yes" she answered,

"Caroline, I'm going to be a little late tonight." She said while rummaging through cups and slumped down on the chair and drank an already poured juice.

"Why?" she asked,

"I have been getting all these calls about missing people." Sheriff Forbes said. "Guess we know who that will be."

"Who?"

"The Michelson family," Sheriff Forbes said looking at her confused for not understanding it right away.

"But you don't know that." Caroline mumbled.

"Caroline," the sheriff sat beside her, "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Caroline said with a smile.

"I know you're still worried about Tyler." It was almost as if that name was a slap to her face. "I'm sure he'll turn up. And for those originals, oh you must despise them so much, sweetheart. Especially that Klaus for what he did to Tyler. But don't worry, they'll get what they deserve." The sheriff ran a hand over Caroline's head. "I have to get going, I'll see you later." She said half way out the door. Caroline just sat there all alone, unable to move.

* * *

><p>Rebekah got into her house, still dressed in her green gown. She was trying her best to sneak into her room unnoticed. She was just at the stairs when someone called.<p>

"Rebekah, where were you?" It was Kol, she clenched her teeth. She turned to see him glaring at her and she knew it was because of bailing on him to kill Matt.

"I was just out for a drink." She said turning to the stairs again.

"A drink, in your ball gown, really?" Kol continued, purposely speaking loudly for the rest of the family to join them. To Rebekah's luck, they did, first Finn, followed by Esther and Elijah.

"Yes, Kol, I was out for a drink in my ball gown, now if you're done your pesky interrogations, may I go change." Rebekah asked burning with anger.

"Of course you may my dear sister. You can do whatever you like, but before you go, may I just ask where you were when that Salvatore snapped my neck?"

"Kol let her go, and let this go as well. I know where your tone is going and you, in no way will harm the Salvatore brothers." Esther commanded in a stern voice.

"Mother, do you not realize-"

"Kol" Finn interrupted, "you will not disobey mother like this. She has given you an order and you will follow it."

"And I just stand by while-"

"Kol" Finn yelled again. All the while Rebekah stood frozen. She, now more than ever, dreaded spending the night with Damon and could just picture her family's reaction if they found out. With no further remark she quickly slipped away to her room to change.

* * *

><p>Kol was furious with everyone. How could they all stop him from killing that Salvatore boy right here, right now! He shook with fury and the thirst for revenge was powerful. He walked into the Grille looking for a distraction and was sitting on the bar stool when one presented itself, the blonde boy, Matt, waiting tables. He clenched his fists and unclenched them. That boy was an insult to him and he had to kill the weak human. He signaled for the boy. Matt looked at him and his eyes widened then went to his bandaged hand. It was nice to see the fear Matt had towards Kol. The boy looked around and walked to him. Kol got ready to pull his insides out when suddenly another blonde girl came up beside him. It was the girl Nicklaus danced with last night. She looked from Matt to Kol and almost defensively put herself in between them.<p>

"Matt I think I need you to show me something over there." She said pulling him to the other end of the restaurant. Kol gritted his teeth. He knew if he did anything to the blonde, Nicklaus would come have his neck, but he didn't care.

Matt pulled away from Caroline's bruising grip. "What the hell are you doing near the evil original that tried to kill you last night?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Matt asked unable to hide his fear.

"You are supposed to run the other way!" she snapped. "He want's revenge, you can practically see it in his eyes." Matt sighed

"Guess I'm dead today."

"No, no, no" Caroline yelled, "That's not going to happen anytime soon. Not with me around!"

Kol watched as Matt and the blonde girl talked and then she took a seat while the Matt continued to whisper. Kol couldn't help by laugh at the thought that the new born vampire thought she could protect Matt from a vampire as old as himself. He got a glass of whiskey and drank watching the blonde, picturing all the things he would do to her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had just gotten Caroline's text about that original who wanted Matt. She got out of Abby Bennett's house where she had been watching her for the last day. After they had opened the coffin Abby got really weak. She got into her car and began driving when a couple of minutes later she got a call from Stefan. "Hello" she answered.<p>

"Bonnie I need you here." He called urgently.

"Why, what happened?"

"Esther's planning something for the originals and we want to know if it will work." He explained.

"Stefan I can't. Caroline called me to the Grille. Matt is in trouble and she need back up for him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She said something about one of the originals wanting to kill him."

"Kol" Stefan said "No Bonnie I want you here. I'll send Damon."

"Stefan, Caroline called me, I have to go for Matt." Bonnie insisted.

"Bonnie, Esther has a way to kill all the originals." That was it, she didn't' need any further convincing, she turned towards the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

><p>Elena entered the boarding house. She felt strange walking into this house after what she did to Damon. She came into the living room but there wasn't anyone there. Stefan had told her to meet him here but he wasn't anywhere in sight. She went into Stefan's room and came up empty. As she went into Damon's she saw him lying on his bed asleep. She saw several bottles of alcohol and assumed he was drunk. Elena walked towards the bed.<p>

"Damon" she called. He grunted in his sleep. As she was about to shake him he suddenly jumped out of his bed and had Elena pushed up against the wall, his eyes red and the veins under them vibrant. He had a hand around her throat. "Damon, it's me." She said through choked breaths. Damon suddenly came to his senses, his veins disappearing.

"Elena" he said letting her go. He stepped back and she began rubbing her neck. For the first time then she noticed he was half dressed. Suddenly she saw the lipstick marks on his neck and around his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his brows furrowed together. He turned around to get dressed. She didn't answer. He turned around to face her and by her expression was confused. "What?" he asked. She was just staring at the marks.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked bitterly. Damon turned back and put on a shirt.

"How should I know? Did you tell him his emotions were getting in your way as well?" He didn't turn to see her expression but heard her stomp downstairs. He went towards the mirror only to see the marks on his skin. He then realized why she was angry, but somehow he didn't care. He went to take a shower.

Stefan opened the door to his house only to see Elena sitting on the sofa, waiting. "Good, you're here." He said. "I called Bonnie over. You'll have to tell her everything Esther had you do." He turned to the stairs. "Damon." He called. He turned to Elena. "We have to know before hand, if she's playing with us, or if she really means to kill her own family." He noticed Elena wasn't paying the least bit attention. "Elena" he called suddenly bringing her back to her senses. "What's wrong?" before she could answer Damon's voice came from the stairs.

"So what's the plan, brother?' he asked Stefan.

"Bonnie is going to be here, she's going to check our Esther's spell." Stefan replied.

"What if the Bennett witch can't counter the original witch's magic." Damon asked.

"We don't need her to counter anything, and I know she's nothing against Esther, but that's the best we can do. All she has to do is tell us whether Esther is telling us the truth."

"So that's your plan, trust the witch?" Damon asked annoyed.

"That's more productive than anything you've been doing." Elena suddenly spoke out. Damon raised an eyebrow. Stefan looked between the two of them and then back at Damon.

"I don't know what's going on here." He said putting a hand on Damon's shoulder, sensing he was going to do something crazy. "But I need you at the Grille." Damon looked at Stefan confused.

"Why?"

"Kol's after Matt, you need to be there to help Caroline."

"Let the her protect her own ex."

"Damon, Bonnie was supposed to be there but I told her to come here instead." Damon shoved away his hand.

"Look, I'm not here to guard anyone." He said looking at Elena.

"Okay look, I really don't give a damn, I just need Bonnie here." Stefan said walking towards the kitchen.

"There you go, that's the ripper talking and I agree with him."

"No wait, Damon" Elena spoke suddenly, "I can't leave Caroline and Matt alone. Damon, you're the reason why Kol's after them."

"Well that's just too bad." He said turning away.

"Fine, I'll just go there than. I can make a good distraction." Elena said walking out the door.

"I will snap your legs in tow if you step out that door." He said walking towards the door. He turned to Elena. "If you're gone before Klaus is, we're screwed." He said in a cold, dead voice. He turned and left the house with Elena just staring behind him.

* * *

><p>Damon entered the Grille where he immediately spotted Kol looking at Caroline. He smirked and walked to Caroline where he sat on the other side of her table. Caroline looked at him. "Shouldn't you be guarding Elena or something?" she asked.<p>

"I should be at a lot of places, instead I was sent here to protect little quarterback." He said not insulted by her comment.

"What, where's Bonnie?"

"She's meeting up with Stefan." Caroline groaned. "What, I'm not enough?" Damon asked. He turned to look at Kol. "Don't forget I snapped his neck once, I can easily do it again." He said itching for a fight. He picked up a drink.

Kol looked at the Salvatore boy, his blood boiling. This could not have gotten any easier. He smiled a devilish grin and put down his empty glass on the counter. He walked towards the tabled where they were seated, his eyes on Damon the whole time. "Salvatore, you have nerve showing up here." He said.

"Please, you don't need nerve; all you need is a couple of strong hands and an original who fights like a girl." Damon said with a cocky grin. Caroline looked at Damon, shocked at his confidence.

"Well, I wouldn't be talking so high if I were you." Kol warned, keeping the dangerous smile on his face, but Damon thought he saw just a hint of fire in his eyes. Kol pushed Caroline aside to the next seat to take hers.

"Salvatore, you better watch yourself. I am not Nicklaus; I will not spare you over and over again." Damon glared at him.

"Can you please just leave Matt out of this?' Caroline interrupted.

"Oh sweet heart, what fun will that be than." He said smiling at her. He looked at Damon, taking his shot glass and drinking it in one gulp. He put the glass down on the table with a loud sound. "This shall be fun." He said to Damon, and walked out of the restaurant. Caroline turned to Damon angrily.

"Well you certainly helped the situation." She said rolling her eyes. Damon snorted.

"What's the best he can do?'

"Um, kill us all." She snapped out.

"Your fine," he said waving for another drink. They both looked at Matt who was nervously cleaning tables.

"We're screwed." Caroline said letting out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Bonnie entered the house to see Stefan and Elena in the living room.<p>

"What happened?" she asked. Stefan almost immediately began before Elena could speak.

"Esther told Elena last night that she was going to 'bind'", he said quoting the word, "everyone together with Elena's blood."

"By killing one she kills all." Bonnie finished his sentence.

"That's what she claimed." He said. "You know the spell she's using?"

"Yeah, sort of, Grams mentioned it a couple of times. It's an ancient spell, done by those with great power. But will she really kill her entire family, her own children?"

"That's the puzzle. We don't know if we can trust her." Stefan said.

"She's going to do it." Elena spoke suddenly. They both turned to look at her confused. "She wants to take back the abomination she created, even if it means killing her children."

"It's a strong spell." Bonnie spoke.

"Great, that means everything will work, we just have to make sure Esther daggers one of them." Stefan said.

"That's it, that's the end of the originals." Bonnie said with a sound of relief in her voice. She looked at Elena who seemed unsure.

"They'll all die, gone forever." Stefan joined in.

"And it because of you Elena." Bonnie said with joy. Elena was frozen.

* * *

><p>Esther spun a dagger on her finger, deep in thought of what she will do. Suddenly the dagger slipped and pierced through her finger.<p>

"Mother" Elijah yelled. He quickly brought a cloth to wrap up the wound. "You must be more careful." He continued. Esther looked at his worried face.

"Elijah," she called. She put a hand on his cheek. Her son, how caring he was, how moral. He took her hand in his and gave it a kiss.

"You look worried mother, is something on your mind?" he asked.

"No" she whispered. "Will you go find Rebekah for me?"

"Of course" he went towards the door at once. Finn walked in after him. He looked at Esther's expression.

"Mother, you know what you must do." He said to her. Esther just continued to stare out the door.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline sat at the Grille as Damon drank some more.<p>

"Come on Damon, you must be a little worried?" she asked. He finished his drink.

"What I am worried about, is you and that hybrid." He said absently.

"What, Klaus?" Caroline asked taken aback. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is that so?" Damon asked arching a brow but otherwise keeping a poker face. "Well than why did you just assume I was talking about Klaus when I could have easily been talking about Tyler?" Caroline's face turned red. "Besides, we all saw you last night. Little birdy told me you were his date and he bought you everything you were wearing last night."

"Who is little birdy?" Caroline asked surprised.

"The bigger question is, what are you doing with him?"

"Nothing" Caroline yelled.

"I mean, I know you like older men," he said pointing to himself. "But Klaus, he's like a dinosaur."

"Firstly, I don't know what you're talking about!" she said, "And secondly, you shouldn't be talking you hypocrite, I know you were with Barbie Klaus, as you like to call her."

"Who snitched?" Damon asked.

"Little birdy told me he saw you leave with her last night."

"Who is this little birdy?" Damon asked nonchalantly.

"You spill first." Caroline said immediately. Damon took another long drink showing her he was in no hurry.

"Fine, Matt saw you last night." She blurted out.

"You know, I'm beginning to question why I'm even here protecting him." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Okay spill!"

"Barbie Klaus." He said. Caroline let out a breath of relief.

"I thought Bonnie or Elena told you this." Damon cleared his throat.

"What happened to BFFs?" he asked. She made a face. "Okay I'm bored. It was nice spending my entire day with you but now I'm going home." He said.

"No wait, Damon, you can't leave. Matt's shift is just about to end." She looked around. "Where's Matt?" Damon turned to see no sign of him.

They both ran out of the Grille, it was incredibly dark out now. They rant through empty streets when Caroline stopped. "I hear something!" she said turning into an ally. Damon followed until he saw Kol holding Matt in a headlock and Matt was almost unconscious with the amount of blood he lost, dripping down his neck.

"Matt!" Caroline screamed out. Kol looked up with a smile, mouth drenched with blood. He wiped it away and threw Matt on the floor. Matt crumpled like discarded paper. Caroline dived to get him but Damon pulled her back as Kol blocked the path.

"About time Salvatore," he said wiping the rest of the blood with the back of his sleeve. "I was beginning to think you didn't care about your friend." Damon stepped up.

"Come on Kol, I'm the one you want. Let the poor boy go." He said kindly.

"Of course" Kol said moving out of the way and gesturing Damon to come get Matt. Damon took another step forward and was suddenly pushed up against the wall, his neck being crushed by Kol's hand. Caroline sprang forward to attack Kol from behind but with just a small amount of movement of his hand he had Caroline flying in the other direction and she hit one of the brick walls hard. She groaned in pain as she heard her bones breaking. "You think you're high now." Kol said, sticking his hand slowly into Damon's chest, piercing through the skin and flesh, reaching close to his heart. Damon yelled out in agony. With all his might he pushed Kol away. Kol moved but a few feet back and sprang forward just as quickly on Damon, once again pinning him to the wall. "Someone ought to teach you a lesson." He whispered crushing Damon's rib cage to a point where he could hear them snap. Caroline ran to Matt helping him up. He was still dazed.

"I need you get help!" she said urgently, but could see he was going to be of no use. Suddenly she heard Damon's arm twist the other way. "Damon!" she screamed out. She jumped at Kol once again, this time catching him off guard and at once sank her fangs into the side of his neck, tearing the flesh apart. He yelled out, staggering backwards and just than Damon took out a vervain grenade and smashed it against Kol's forehead. His flesh started to burn and he fell back. Damon fell to his knees, his bones broken and his chest bleeding. He looked at Kol who was clutching his forehead.

"You didn't think I came unprepared, did you?"

"Damon, come on." Caroline called out but just as Damon was about to get up Kol flashed in front of Caroline and smashed her head on the pavement. She couldn't get up and blood began to pool around her. She saw him turn to Damon.

"And you didn't think it was that easy to defeat me, did you?" He said with a sneer. Kol then ran at Damon at once. Everything went dark for Caroline.

Matt saw Caroline on the ground. He called out her name but she didn't move. He could see Damon and Kol fighting. Matt tried to get up but groaned in pain as his head spun. Somewhere in the distance he heard ringing. When he focused on the sound he realized there was a cellphone inches away from him. It must be Kol's. He dragged himself towards the cell and picked it up. Upon it's screen flashed the name _Nicklaus. _


	2. Unexpected Hero

**Hope you guys like the second chapter just as much as the first and please review so I can get an idea of things I should improve. :)**

Elena left the Salvatore boarding house with a strange expression which left Stefan and Bonnie doubtful.

"Elena feels guilty for what she did, I just know it." Bonnie told Stefan.

"I know, and I'm hoping she doesn't do anything stupid. We just need to wait this out and all our problems are going to go by themselves." Stefan said. Bonnie nodded and got ready to leave as well. It had gotten dark out and very chilly as well. She got into her car and began driving. Half way down the road she suddenly saw someone standing in the middle of it. Bonnie stomped down at the brakes and barely made it without running the person over. It was too dark to see the person's face. She got out of the car.

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie yelled out. "I could have run you over!" The person began walking forward, enough for Bonnie's car headlights to light up his face. It was a tall brunette man who looked very stern. He was obviously someone she hadn't seen before. He looked at Bonnie and in a mono-tone spoke.

"Esther wishes for you company young Bennett witch." Bonnie's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Matt picked up the cell, flinching in pain as he did.<p>

"Kol, where are you? I have been trying to get a hold of you all night." Someone spoke into the phone. Matt recognized the voice to be Klaus's.

"Help…" Matt muttered into the phone, but he could barely get the word out of his mouth as he felt the pain in his lungs.

"Who is this?" Klaus spoke.

"Help…" Matt tried again. "Your brother….Damon" that was all he could manage out. Suddenly he saw Caroline struggle to get up. She looked at Kol hurting Damon and she got up with the rest of her strength. She limped over to Kol and shoved him off of Damon, falling over herself. Kol turned savagely to Caroline and grabbed a hold of her hair. He yanked her head back words and she yelled out in pain. "Caroline!" Matt yelled out. Suddenly he heard the phone go dead. He threw it aside and forced himself on his feet. He saw Damon get up as well. Damon grabbed a hold of Kol's hand and twisted it behind his back, causing Kol's bones to make horrid noises. He held Kol by the throat until he finally let go of Caroline. Damon held him there, giving Caroline time to run, but just as she was about to, Kol threw Damon over his back and grabbed a hold of Caroline once more.

"None of you are going anywhere until I rip you all apart, limb from limb, while enjoying every second of it!" he said bitterly.

* * *

><p>Elena got home and lay straight on her bed. She had no idea whether she should be happy by the fact that the original will be dead or not. How could she do that to Elijah, after he tried so hard to keep her alive during the sun and the moon ritual? She sat up on her bed and thought for a second, clearing her mind. She remembered Jenna and put her in Elena's shoes. Would Jenna betray her friend like that, someone who only trusted her with his life? That's when she made up her mind. She ran back downstairs putting on her coat and opened the door. She was headed for the Michelson house.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan called Damon for the tenth time, but he still wasn't picking up. It sometimes made his blood boil at the thought of how irresponsible Damon could get sometimes. He then decided to call Caroline's phone and to his surprise, she wasn't answering either. Something was wrong here. Stefan was about to leave the house, as he opened the front door, Rebekah stood, right about to knock. Stefan looked at her confused. "Can I help you?"<p>

"And here I always thought you were the mannered one compared to your brother." she said allowing herself into the house.

"Sorry, I'm not Damon." Stefan said annoyed.

"No you're not, but you were once in love with me Stefan, have you forgotten?"

"Yes I have, now if we can move on to the part where you tell me why you're in my house."

"You are very impatient, aren't you?" Rebekah asked, Stefan looked at her with irritation clearly visible on her face. "That's what I love about you the most." She said. HIs expression didn't change. She sighed, "Fine, I was looking for Damon."

"Well Damon's not here." Stefan said almost immediately. He turned to leave out the door when she blocked his path.

"Doesn't it affect you one bit that your brother is always trying to steal away your girlfriends?" she said looking at him with mock amazement. "I mean how do you do it Stefan, act like it doesn't bother you?" Stefan could tell she was toying with him, purposely making fake conversation. But why, he thought, unless this was some sort of distraction? "I mean, the Petrova women, twice now, and I as well. Oh that must kill you inside, having a brother like that."

"Why are you really here Rebekah?" he asked with a smile.

"What do you mean Stefan?" she asked tilting her head to one side innocently as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I mean, what are you up to? Why suddenly show up at my door for a general conversation?"

"Stefan, you over think everything way too much. Have I ever told you that that's the best quality in you?" she said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you only act like you want us all dead, but do you really want us dead,_ me_ dead? Klaus has been such a better brother to you than your own brother could ever hope to be." She said with a smile. He shoved her hand away, returning that same smile. She rolled her eyes. "Come on Stefan, you're not really going to kill me anytime soon. Just admit it, you love having me around." She said laughing now. He looked at her deeply. Why was she talking about him killing her family? Does she know what Esther is going to do? He kept a straight face, not letting his emotions get through. He tried once again to step out but Rebekah came in front of him again. "You didn't answer my question Stefan, you're not really going to kill me anytime soon?" she asked, all laughter gone from her.

"I'll let you know when I plan to kill you." Stefan said, he turned to walk away when Rebekah suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I can always tell when you're hiding something from me Stefan." She whispered. He froze. "So Elijah was right."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting in the Michelson mansion and she later discovered that the man who had brought her here was actually one of the originals, Finn, she recalled his name. She looked around nervously. She still didn't know why she was brought here. Suddenly Esther appeared into the room.<p>

"Bonnie Bennett, it is my pleasure to have you here and I thank you for coming." She said formally.

"Well I didn't really have a choice." Bonnie said looking at Finn.

"I trust my Finn didn't cause you too much trouble." Esther asked.

"Why was I brought here?" Bonnie asked.

"I need you to aide me Bonnie, since you are from a powerful bloodline that I once knew closely." she addressed powerfully. "I request the aide from both you and your mother for I need all the help possible. As you must have heard from Elena, I have cast a spell that has united my children as one. So if one is harmed they all are harmed. But as you must know the only way to kill an original is to dagger them with the ashes of the old oak tree and frankly that dagger does not work on Klaus. I need you to help me cast a powerful spell along with the dagger in order to kill Klaus as well. I cannot conduct it myself." She said.

"You want my help? But my strength is nothing compared to yours, you are the _original witch,_ can't your just preform it yourself?" Bonnie asked.

"You underestimate your powers, the Bennett line holds some of the strongest witches known to this planet, and I can see that you will become one of them." Esther said with a smile. Bonnie smiled back.

"Well than how can I help?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Caroline knew she was going to die today. There was no way she could escape it, Kol just wouldn't let her. She hadn't seen that much needless hatred in anyone. And what was sad was that it wasn't all hatred, some of it was just a spoiled brat finding a way to have fun despite being forbidden. Yes, didn't Esther promise them that no one in this town would get hurt? She thought dazed. She sat in the corner unable to move as Kol walked towards her. She prayed he would just snap her neck so she can go into a calm sleep instead of twisting every bone in her body to cause her agonizing pain. Kol bent down in front of her and smiled. She looked over at Damon who had several stakes on his chest, not quite killing him but touching his heart so he would feel the pain. She looked at Kol who was still smiling. "Have you had enough, darling?" he asked her. He raised a hand to touch her cheek. She quickly backed away from his touch only to hit a brick wall behind her. She was trapped.<p>

"Please just stop." Caroline whispered. She had tears running down her face now.

"Oh but that would be all too easy." He said laughing.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline cried out.

"Because, darling, I don't like not having my way. It just doesn't work that way, and after having a dagger through my back for several hundred years, I think it's fair if I had a little fun." He placed his hand on Caroline's cheek and wiped some of the blood away that was dripping through the cuts on her scalp. She tried to shove him away with a weak hand but he grabbed the hand and began crushing it. She cried out in pain and just than Kol went flying in the other direction. New pair of hands were now holding her face and someone was saying something but she couldn't make out the voice. Everything began to darken for her.

Damon looked up to see Klaus beside Caroline now, trying to wake her up. He struggled to pull the last of the wood out of his chest and got up finally. Kol emerged from the side where Klaus had thrown him and he looked angrier than ever.

"What the hell are you doing Nicklaus?" Kol yelled out in fury.

"How dare you touch her?" Klaus yelled at Kol.

"What does she mean to you?" Kol asked walking up to Klaus. "She's nothing, completely disposable and that is what I am doing." Klaus shoved Kol up against a wall and griped his neck tight, determined not to let it go."

"If you ever touch her again, Kol I will…"

"What" Kol stopped him mid sentence, "dagger me again, of course that is all you can to brother, shove us into coffins when we go against you and take us out when you feel lonely." He spat at Klaus. Angry Klaus shoved him harder against the wall, wanting to rip his heart out right there. He let Kol go.

"Because you're my brother Kol, if it was anyone else…" he turned to Damon. "Take your friend." He nodded towards Matt who was unconscious. Damon walked over and helped him up. Matt was somewhat awake and Damon walked him out of the ally. Kol just watched menacingly. Suddenly Damon turned around and looked at Caroline. "I will take her, just go." Klaus said, Damon didn't want to leave her, but somehow he knew he could trust Klaus. Klaus turned back at Kol who looked at him disgustedly.

"Your despicable Nick, all this for that." He pointed at Caroline, "Over your own brother."

"Just know one thing Kol, if you ever touch her again, I will tear your heart out without thinking twice." Klaus said, he then turned to Caroline and scooped her up into his arms and began walking away. Kol stood alone in the ally, watching him.


	3. You have the wrong idea!

**Here is the third chapter, please read and review! Your reviews will decide whether I should write on or not so please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus carefully carried Caroline to her house. Her mother wasn't home but he entered anyway. She was slightly unconscious but slowly healing. He could hear the cracks of her bones realigning. Gently he carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed. She groaned slightly, her head still bloody. From her washroom he retrieved a wet cloth and, as carefully as he could, wiped the blood away. She kept her eyes closed and he couldn't resist the urge to softly run his fingers against her cheek. Somehow, inside him, he felt such fury and hatred towards the world and everyone on it for causing her such pain. He pulled the blanket up on top of her and sat beside her on the bed. She mumbled something in her sleep making him smile. His eyes went to her hand which was still badly bruised and scratched. With the ends of his fingertips he stroked her hand. Suddenly the front door opened and Klaus heard footsteps coming down the hall and towards Caroline's bedroom.<p>

"Caroline?" He recognized the voice to be the sheriff's. He got up to leave, not wanting to cause any trouble for Caroline when, she gripped his hand in her sleep. He looked down at her surprised. Somewhere in the distance he swiftly heard a gasp and then the slight release of a wooden stake from a mechanical bow. He whirled around and caught the stake in mid-air, inches away from his chest. He looked up to see the Sheriff standing in the door way with the bow in hand. He snapped the stake like a twig, keeping his eyes concentrated on the sheriff. He saw her eyes open in panic. He looked over at Caroline who was sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her he sped instantly to the hall in front of the sheriff. She suddenly took a step back, seeing him appear in front of her like that. If it was anyone else who had attacked him from the back, surely Klaus would have ripped their head off, but this was Caroline's mother. He raised an eyebrow at the sheriff who wouldn't hold back.

"Get away from my daughter and get out of my house!" she yelled out at him. She looked over at Caroline and for the first time noticed her wounds, her eyes widening. "What did you do to her?" she yelled. When he didn't move she reloaded her bow and held it up to his chest. "You tried to kill her once, and I am sure as hell not going to let you do it again!" she said summoning all her courage.

"That stake won't do the slightest harm to me." He said calmly.

"Yeah, well it will knock you out long enough for me to get help." She said sounding definite.

Ignoring her threat he continued. "I wasn't here to harm your daughter and I wasn't the one who hurt her. I brought her here." he said reasonably.

"And you want me to believe that?" she said angry. "You're telling me that whatever happened to Caroline wasn't because of you or something related to you?"

Klaus took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He now realized where Caroline got her stubbornness from.

"It was those hybrids of yours, wasn't it?" the sheriff continued. "Those monsters you created. And you made Tyler into one of them. You have no idea how much you hurt Caroline by doing that."

"No, it was Kol!" Klaus blurted out, trying to get the woman to stop.

The sheriff narrowed her eyes. "Of course that brother of yours and despite the promise your family made to not harm anyone in Mystic Falls. You were right to dagger them, you and your family are a curse to us all and you should all die-" she was suddenly cut of as Klaus's hand went instantly to her neck, gripping it hard. She shot her bow but missed him and was left dangling uncontrollably.

Klaus through gridded teeth said, "Do not speak of my family like that or I'll rip your throat out!"

"Klaus!" Caroline suddenly screamed from the doorway of her bedroom. She was instantly at her mother's side and with all her strength she pushed him away. Because she was so weak, he only moved a step back, but the action was enough to stop him. "How dare you?" she yelled.

"Caroline, I didn't-" he began but she cut him off.

"Stop, don't deny anything! Everything is because of you. Ever since you came here you've done nothing but hurt me. Your brother, your stupid curse that took Jenna's life, _you're _the reason I not even alive anymore and now you're trying to hurt my mother?"

"I didn't do this to you!" he said weakly.

"YES, you did, maybe not directly but you're the one who forced Katherine to turn who came and turned me. It's your fault; it's always been your fault even before you came to this town! Now just go!" she wavered slightly on her feet and lost balance, about to fall. Klaus reached out to catch her but her mother got to her first and steadied her. She looked over at Klaus. "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Caroline, you have the wrong idea, I-" he started.

"Leave Klaus!" she said bitterly.

He looked at her, felling hurt and betrayed, and within a second was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>

-BBS


	4. Anger

**Author's note: Here's chapter 4. It might be a little slow but please bear with me, it'll catch up. :)**

* * *

><p>Damon had dropped Matt off to his house and fed him some of his blood to heal his injuries quicker. Damon had his own injuries that were though healing quickly, were still agonizing painful. He still had bits of broken wood chips in his chest that burned with the slightest movement of his muscles. He got home and went straight to his bedroom. Before doing anything he picked up his cell and called Caroline. When she didn't pick up he called Liz. He just didn't trust Klaus enough with Caroline's life, even if he was the one to save them today. Liz picked up the phone.<p>

"Did Caroline get home?" he asked.

"Yes Damon, but she's so weak. Who did this to her?" she asked, the worry of a mother clearly vibrant in her voice.

"It was Kol," Damon said, "I'm sorry Liz; it was my fault Caroline got in the middle of this. Kol was after me, she was just in the middle. How is she?"

"She fell asleep now." Liz said tiredly, "I just wish she wasn't in the middle of this Damon."

"I know." Was all he could say.

"I don't want any of the original near Caroline, Damon, not Kol and not that Klaus either." She commanded.

Normally Damon would have said something snarky right about now for ordering him around, but at the moment he was talking to a mother that was tired of seeing her daughter getting hurt, and to think that he was one of those who had hurt her once. He owed her now.

"I'll look after her Liz." He said sternly and then hung up. He went into the shower, tired as hell.

* * *

><p>Kol walked into his house, annoyed at how his plans twisted not to his advantage. If only his irritating brother hadn't gotten in the way, he would have finished Damon off. He lay on the couch only to see Rebekah walk in a while after.<p>

"Where were you?" she asked him.

"Why?"

"Mother was wondering Kol, now tell me you didn't do something incredibly stupid to annoy her."

He smirked at his sister, that same infuriating smug smirk that makes her blood boil every time. "I had some fun with that Salvatore." Her eyes widened suddenly.

"What did you?" she asked frozen. He slowly got up and walked towards her.

"I taught that pathetic idiot a well-earned lesson." He said keeping the smile. "Now if only Klaus hadn't stopped me…" he was turning around when she stopped him.

"Kol, what did you do?" Rebekah asked again, grabbing a hold his sleeve and turning him back around. He pulled away.

"And why do you seem so concerned, Rebekah. I thought you had a thing for the commoner now you've stooped so low as to go for a Salvatore?"

"Shut your mouth Kol!" she said coldly and turned around to walk away. As she walked through the door she heard him call behind her.

"Rebekah, careful who you keep ties with, don't make a mistake of keeping close to you those that I hate or it won't treat you well sister." He threatened.

His threat made her angrier than ever. She turned and left.

* * *

><p>Stefan tried Damon's cell now, worried when Elena didn't answer hers.<p>

"Yes Stefan?"

"I can't find Elena." He said.

"Well that's not my problem, now is it?" Damon said irritated. He had enough to worry about.

"Damon, I'm serious. What if she's off to do something stupid to stop the Esther's ritual?"

Damon had completely forgotten about that. "Did you call her?"

"She's not answering, and she isn't anywhere to be found."

"Ugh, I'll take care of it." Damon said. Stefan hung up the phone and just than a thought occurred to him. _Elijah._

**Please Review ;)**


	5. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, its greatly appreciated!

I've done a little change to the original story line, and I have a feeling some readers won't like it.

So please tell me if you guys like it or it completely sucks, and please be completely honest. I'll manage the criticism...(dramatic pause) somehow, hehe :)

Here's chapter 5:

* * *

><p>Rebekah's cellphone rang. She checked to see Elijah's name flashing upon it.<p>

"Yes Elijah,"

"Did you notice anything?" he asked.

"No, nothing more than what I got from Stefan." She thought with a smile how easily she was able to read Stefan and find out that there was a plot going around to kill her and her brothers. "But I do know that Damon definitely doesn't have anything to do with it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Kol returned and he told me he'd been spending the day with Damon, probably torturing him, what Kol does best. It's only Stefan who knows what's happening, and maybe that Elena. Has she said anything yet?" Rebekah asked.

"No not yet. Rebekah, I think it might be mother and Finn. They want to destroy us." He said with a bit of edge to his voice.

"But why would mother do that?" Rebekah asked not wanting to believe it.

"We are shameful to her." Elijah said quietly, as if talking to himself. "But don't worry Rebekah; I won't let it happen under any circumstances."

Hearing Elijah say that, she suddenly had unbreakable faith in her brother.

"And as for the Salvatore`s being aware of this ploy or not, they will definitely be fighting for us, Rebekah. I will make sure of it."

Rebekah heard this with a smile. That was the Elijah, who though didn't appear as often, she knew and loved.

* * *

><p>The story than follows the same as the plot of "All My Children" except the distraction for Klaus wasn't Caroline sweet talking, but instead walking away angrily while Klaus followed her out of the Grill and away from Kol to try and apologize once more. (Of course she made sure to steer clear of Kol.) She talks with him only bitterly and when he finds out this was all a distraction, he gets even more infuriated with her. The rest of the story follows the same with Abby ultimately becoming a vampire and Esther and Finn disappearing. From there on:<p>

* * *

><p>Elena sat at her house, waiting desperately for someone, anyone to come to her aide. Bonnie didn't want to see her face because she was the cause for her mother's current condition, and Caroline with her, Stefan was gone somewhere, she hadn't even seen Damon after their bitter exchange and Rick hasn't been around either. For the first time in a long while, Elena truly felt alone. After reading Elijah's apology letter, she knew he would be gone as well and somehow, even after everything he's done tonight, she would have rather he stayed. Elena cuddled up on the couch and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the side of the road with an alcohol bottle in hand. He did tell Stefan that he would go back to being the bad guy, the old Damon, and so he planned to. Somehow he missed that side of himself. He missed not giving a damn about anything or anyone, just him, his long lasting eternity, alcohol and the misery thrown at his brother, life was so simple back then. He took a long sip from his bottle when he saw an approaching car. As it got closer Damon threw his now empty bottle at the car, smashing it to bits. The car came to a hasty stop, breaks screeching as it did and a young lady, dressed as if she just came out of a conference, came walking out of it, furious. She looked over a Damon with disgust as she realized that he was wasted.<p>

"What the hell did you just do?" she asked pointing to the scratch on her car.

Damon pulled his leather jacket over his shoulder and got to his feet, giving her his signature smile.

"You think this is funny? How am I going to pay for the damages?" she asked bursting with fury.

Damon walked over to her slowly. "Well, I'm sorry." He said almost pouting.

The woman was taken a back, but still held her ground and kept her anger.

"You must be fuming at me right now…" He saw her name tag still around her neck and bent over to take a better look at it. "…Amy" she pulled her tag away from him.

She turned around and opened the door to get back in her car, realizing he was too drunk to do anything, when Damon pushed the door closed and leaned against, as if he didn't even notice her action. "Well you see, Amy, it's not really my fault at all. It's just…_people,_" he continued, putting emphasis on the word, "they have such high expectations for you when you're the 'bad boy'," he air quoted, "they…no…_she _makes you change saying that she needs you, you have to be around her, and then, nothing." He made a disappearing motion with his hand. "She just slaps you on your face, saying your protectiveness towards her, your love, is the problem. She turns her back on you, they all do."

The woman was panicked now. She stepped back when Damon grabbed a hold of her arm.

Amy began to scream when he looked into her eyes, his pupils enlarging and said in a cold voice, "Don't scream." Suddenly she couldn't.

"Any ways, as I was saying, she doesn't want the kind me, no she has her Stefan for that now. So do you know what I'm going to do now, Amy?" he reached out and stroked her cheek with his free hand that wasn't holding her. She tried to move away but she couldn't. "I am going to show her the Damon I was, before she screwed with my head." His eyes began to turn bright red, and the veins below them showed. She gasped in horror. "And do you know what that Damon does, Amy?"

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, tears running through her eyes.

Damon arched an eyebrow, "We've just met Amy… and you already seem to know me so well." He smiled than sunk his teeth into her neck, ripping the flesh out and drinking away without a care. When he was done he lifted his head and she crumpled to the ground, dead. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, satisfied. "_Welcome back Damon._" He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Okay, I guess Damon going completely bad isn't "a little change" as i said above, but hey, I really miss the old Damon!

I'm really tired of him running after someone who doesn't even appreciate and deserve his love, (cough cough Elena).

Anyways, I'm gonna stop ranting now.

Please Review!

-BBS


	6. New Target

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

><p>Klaus sat in front of his mantel, tapping his fingers on his knee, impatiently.<p>

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about her, Nick?" Rebekah said from the doorway.

He ignored her.

"There is a weapon out there that could potentially kill us all and your thinking about her?"

"I'm not thinking about anyone." Klaus said quietly.

Rebekah walked over and sat on the couch opposite to him. "You're pathetic Nick, don't lie to yourself." She said, lazily lying on the couch. "She has double crossed you many times now. The Nick I knew would have hunted her down and ripped her throat out by now, just like he'd planned for Katherine. What happened to him?"

Klaus didn't reply.

"Has he turned into a sick puppy, chasing the-"

"Rebekah," Klaus growled out cutting her off, "you better watch your mouth."

Rebekah got up and began walking away. "Yes Nick, continue threatening your sister and leave the girl-"

"I won't be leaving anyone alone! Don't you worry; I've got something planned for them all."

* * *

><p>Caroline walked out of her car and turned towards the school. She took in a deep breath. She really didn't want to go back to school after everything that had happened. She briefly scanned the parking lot for Bonnie or Elena, finding neither. She let out a sigh and walked into the school.<p>

When she got to history, her last period, she didn't see Rick. _Oh wow_, she thought. She sat down feeling lonely once again, even Matt wasn't there. Just one more hour and she would be out of here.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat at the hood of Caroline's car in the school's parking lot, waiting for her class to end.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan tried Damon's cell for the fifth time, miraculously, he picked up. "Damon, where are you?"<p>

"Well, Stefan, I was off enjoying my morning before I heard your voice." Damon answered.

"Do you remember me asking you to find Alaric?" Stefan asked.

"Nope."

"What? Damon…"

"Okay look, brother, I'm out right now. I'll find Rick when I have time. Besides, Rick's a big boy, he can handle himself."

"Damon, are you drunk?" Stefan asked.

Damon put his third glass full of scotch down. "I am most certainly not, now if you're done interrogating me, I'm going to hang up." He said.

"No wait, there was a body found on the highway, Damon, I think there might be another vampire in town."

"No, that was me." Damon said bluntly.

"What?"

Damon hung up. Stefan was left holding the phone, dumbstruck. What the hell was Damon doing?

Damon walked out of the grill and into his car. Rick, he had honestly forgotten about him. He was meaning to find out if the psycho doctor had done something to him or not. He sped his car toward the hospital.

At the hospital Damon found Meredith in the middle of the hall, talking to a nurse. He walked up to her. As he did, he saw the surprise form in her face. She excused the nurse and looked over at Damon.

"Yes?"

"How are you, doc?" Damon asked smiling.

She raised her eyebrow. "You're here to ask this?"

"Okay, you got me, here's the deal, Rick's missing and I just happened to have the hunch that you had a hand in it. So spill the beans before I force them out of you."

"Rick's missing?" she asked surprised.

"Oh don't pull the fake grieving girlfriend bit on me now."

"Damon, I'm not pulling anything. I really don't know where he is."

Damon leaned forward. "Look, between you and me, I really don't give a damn if you did something to him or not, just return him to me and no one has to know that you're a psycho."

"Damon, I really didn't do anything-"

He let out an impatient breath. He suddenly grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. "Look psycho; tell me where Rick is before this gets ugly."

"Damon let me go!" Meredith struggled to say. She wildly swung her feet and yanked at his fingers gripping her neck, but they were hard as steel.

"Damon!" Elena called from down the hall. She ran towards them. Damon didn't listen. "Damon, you're hurting her!" Elena yelled again.

"So what, for all we know she probably killed Rick."

"No-" Meredith gasped.

"No Damon, Rick's right here. He's in the hospital." Elena pleaded.

Damon turned to look at her. He made no hint of putting down Meredith. "Where is he?" he asked, curious.

"He's down the hall. He's been admitted into the hospital." Elena explained.

He looked over at Meredith. "Then why'd you tell me you didn't know where he is?"

"Damon you could ask her by letting her down. You're strangling her!" Elena said.

Damon let her go and she fell to the ground, holding her neck while gasping and coughing. "Why'd you lie?" he asked again.

"I didn't lie! I… I didn't know he was admitted. I've been at the other end of the hospital all morning." Meredith explained.

Damon arched his brow. "You think I'll believe that?" he moved toward her but Elena pulled him back.

"Stop Damon, I believe her!" She said.

He looked over at her. "Then you're incredibly stupid." He told her.

Elena was stunned.

He turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang and Caroline stepped out of the building. She was just about to head off to her car when she saw Damon amongst the crowd of teens. She walked over to him.<p>

"Elena's not here." Caroline said.

Damon smiled, "And I care why?"

Caroline raised her eyebrow in surprise.

He kept his smile. "I'm here to see you."

"Why?" she asked curious. She suddenly had that weird feeling in her tummy which she got when she felt nervous. What if he asks her to act as another distraction for Klaus?

Damon crossed his arms. "Can't I come visit my favourite blonde?" she raised both her eyebrows now; he let go of his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Just here to make sure you get home safe."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Thanks but I won't be needing a chaperone." She said walking away.

He silently followed behind her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned. "You're seriously going to follow me home?"

He shrugged.

"Okay, and may I just ask why the sudden over-protectiveness from Damon Salvatore? Shouldn't he be looking for Elena or something?"

"Hey, Damon Salvatore has enough over-protectiveness to go around for everyone."

"This is very strange for him though."

"What's even stranger is the fact that he's being referred to in third person when he is in fact standing right here."

Caroline let out a laugh and then quickly muffled it. "No seriously, what's up? Kol left already, I think I'll be fine, so why are you here?"

"I'm seriously here to just check up on how you're doing. See if you get home safe."

Caroline gave him a smile and they both began walking to her car. She kept her eyes on the ground, not knowing what else to do. It was so rare for Damon to be nice to her, Damon without the sarcasm, that it felt unnatural when it did happen.

"Well, look at that." Damon suddenly spoke.

Caroline looked up to see Klaus sitting at the hood of her car, with his arms crossed, looking straight at her.

* * *

><p>Klaus saw Damon and Caroline walking towards him. It made his blood boil to see Damon with her. He had been the one to set Caroline up as a distraction, and it actually worked. Klaus had been listening in on their conversation and it amused him to know that Elena and Damon were fighting. This could be used to his advantage. He heard Damon say, "Well, look at that." And Caroline looked up. He saw her expression change from surprise to anger, and his own hatred flared.<p>

"Why are you here? Last I checked you a little too old for high school." Damon said.

Klaus kept his yes on Caroline. "I was here to see Caroline." He said, looking over at Damon now, "I didn't realize you were going to be here." His stare was cold, but Damon didn't back down.

"I doubt she wants to see you." Damon said.

Klaus looked over at Caroline again. "I'm sure she can speak for herself."

"And she also agrees that she doesn't want to see you." Caroline spoke for the first time.

"Well tough luck love, I was here to tell you that I will release my hybrids into the town once more if you don't come along with me." Klaus said without a care. Caroline froze.

"Still with the hybrid threats Klaus? That's getting kind of old." Damon said.

"Well they won't be once I order them to come after you, Damon." He said.

"What do you want from me? What are you going to do?" Caroline asked.

"Doesn't matter, you're not going." Damon declared.

"Who said anything about wanting something from you? It's you," Klaus said, looking at Damon, "that I want."

Damon arched his brow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Please Review! **

**p.s **

**warning this plot line is about to get very confusing so please keep some patients through the next chapters :)**

**and thanks to everyone who replied and please keep them coming!**

**-BBS**


	7. What is she?

**Here's Chapter 7, enjoy:**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You are planning to kidnap Caroline in order to lure my brother and I, to do what exactly?" Damon asked.<p>

"I was going to take her for now," Klaus said not looking at Caroline, "but seeing you are already here, I have a little offer for you Damon." He looked over at Caroline now. "Which I would prefer to discuss alone, so how about you join me for a drink tonight?"

"And why would I torture myself with that?" Damon asked.

"Don't forget Damon, I have two things on you. If you don't come, my hybrids are out-"

"Please," Damon cut him off, "you care about Elena too much to risk that. No more doppelganger to make the hybrid army. You know Stefan will kill her if you do release your hybrids into the city. You go back on your word and he'll go back on his. It will be the Wickery Bridge all over again."

"And do you honestly think I haven't noticed that the Ripper has left Stefan long ago?"

Damon just smirked, "You're willing to risk it?"

"And two," Klaus looked over at Caroline again, "I've noticed you getting close, so let me just say that I can take her away at any time, Damon."

Caroline raised both her eyebrows in surprise but neither of the men noticed her.

"Oh you would enjoy that wouldn't you, taking Caroline away? But two can play at that game." He said with a smile.

Klaus angrily glared at Damon, "Make you choice." He then got up off the car and walked away.

* * *

><p>Caroline turned to Damon immediately when Klaus was well out of earshot. "Are you going to go, because let me just make it clear that neither of you are taking me 'away' anywhere!" she air quoted the word.<p>

Damon shrugged, "I'll decide." He said and began walking away.

"Wait, Damon," she wasn't done yelling, "Why am I in this deal anyway? Am I just mashed potato on the side that can easily be disposed of at no expense?"

Damon smiled and continued walking away, leaving Caroline standing alone.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into his house and immediately sensed someone there. He knew Damon was out so he rushed upstairs to Damon's room only to see Rebekah standing at the center of it.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side, "I lost something and I'm here to see if your brother's grabby hands had snatched it."

"What are you looking for?"

"None of your business, Stefan." She said lazily.

"Well seeing that you are in _my _house, I believe it's entirely my business." He crossed his hands across his chest and she laughed.

"Oh, Stefan, how you amuse me."

He arched his brow. "Well I'm glad that I can provide you with entertainment." He said sarcastically.

Rebekah turned to leave but she suddenly stopped and turned back around to Stefan. "I still haven't forgiven you for the death plot, although you did save me in the end."

"Yeah well I would call that blackmail, seeing that you had Elena hostage leaving me no choice but to save you, so don't take it the wrong way." He said.

She stepped in front of him, only a mere inch away and whispered, "You have a lot of blind pride, you and your brother." She wrapped her one arm around his neck and placed the other on his chest, coming closer. "And rightly so." She whispered again.

"You know Rebekah," Stefan whispered back, "you really are pathetic."

She looked up at him, almost hurt, and within seconds Stefan was on the ground clutching a wooden stake that now stuck out of his stomach where she stabbed him.

"Seriously?" he said through gritted teeth. He pulled the stake out and winced in agony. He then looked up at her smiling face, still lying on the ground.

She stepped over his body that was sprawled across the floor. Just before she left she turned to say, "Don't you love these meetings we have Stefan?" and she was gone.

* * *

><p>Damon drove back to the hospital and with a few compelling and twisting of nurses' necks, he had Rick unconscious in his car.<p>

"Didn't know where he was, Pfft!" he mumbled to himself. It was her that did this, that psycho. When Damon got home he fed Rick his blood and lay him on his bed. It was then that he noticed the blood stain on his carpet. Stefan walked in a few moments later.

"Explain to me why there is blood on my carpet, Stefan." Damon said keeping his gaze out the window.

Stefan looked down on the floor.

"Don't tell me you had a blood drinking frenzy without me."

"Rebekah came by." Stefan said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Said she thinks you stole something of hers, but she wouldn't tell me what." Stefan explained.

Damon looked at him questioningly. "So that's what the original brother sister duo is up to." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

Damon didn't reply.

"Damon, what's up with you? You killed an innocent girl last night."

"So, what's the big deal? It's not like it's something new for me." Damon said without a care.

"Elena told me what happened when you got to the hospital." Stefan continued.

"Here's a suggestion, why don't you and Elena get off my back?"

"Damon, you're going back to…"

"…the selfish, bloodthirsty and conniving Damon? Maybe that's what I want Stefan." Damon said smiling. "After all the world is back to it's natural balance with the brooding Salvatore and the evil Salvatore. Evil never suited you anyway."

"Damon-" before Stefan could continue Damon cut him off.

"You got what you want, you have Elena and I'm not complaining; now I suggest you drop this." Damon said with fierce coldness.

Stefan looked at him for a while. "Fine," he said. He looked over at Rick. "You grabbed him from the hospital?"

"Yup."

"What happened to him?"

"Shot twice on the chest." Damon replied.

"By who?"

"Who do you think? The psycho doctor of ours is who. She tired denying it."

"You confronted her, Damon?"

"Apparently she had no idea he was admitted into the same hospital as the one she works in."

"It's believable." Stefan suggested.

"Yeah well, what about after she found out? Why not give vampire blood to your boyfriend like you apparently do to the other patients?" Damon asked.

"What if she thought the ring would heal him?"

"If it hasn't worked for this long then I doubt she had any hope left."

Stefan nodded as if considering the idea.

"What if she didn't want him to wake up?" Damon asked.

"So you're convinced it's her?"

Damon nodded. "She shot Rick but he didn't die because of is ring which only protects him against the supernatural, and that leads us to the million dollar question, if psycho isn't human, what is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one as well! A special shout out to the regular repliers of this story! The only reason I'm updating so frequently is for you guys so keep the reviews coming! :)**

**A little promo for the next chapter:  
><strong>

**Bonnie is coming back with her awesome magic just because I miss her, along with Matt! And another huge fight scene is coming up between two very overly angry guys! (oh shoot I think I just ruined it!) **

**So please REVIEW!**

**-BBS**


	8. What gives you the right?

**Here's Chapter 8, I was originally going to fit in a lot more but than it became way too long so I decided to break it into two chapters. Chapter 9 will be out soon :) ENJOY:**

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the Salvatore Boarding house. She had gotten a call from Stefan later that day to come check on Rick. She was more than happy to as she realized she needed an escape from Abby. Abby had refused to speak to her for the past couple of days because she had asked Caroline to compel her into drinking blood to complete her transition. She couldn't just let her go, all over again. Abby was just being selfish. That's what it was. She shook the thoughts out of her head as Stefan came downstairs.<p>

"Hey Bonnie, Rick is upstairs in Damon's room." He said putting on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked confused as he was half way out the door.

"I have to pick up Elena. She doesn't know Damon had taken Rick from the hospital." Bonnie nodded and Stefan turned to leave once more when he stopped.

"Damon's upstairs." He added. He waited to see her reaction but Bonnie kept a blank expression and turned to the stairs.

When she reached Damon's room, she took the empty seat beside Rick on the bed. She saw Damon come out of the washroom with a bloody cloth in his hand which he was obviously trying to rinse, from the corner of her eyes but she didn't look up. She had to do her best not to set his brain on fire right now. She took a breath to calm herself.

"Rick's not waking up." Damon said as if he didn't notice her reaction. "I gave him my blood. He should have healed completely by now." He walked to the opposite side of the bed and stood, watching Rick. Bonnie didn't say anything. "Go on, do you witchy juju."

She clenched her teeth. "What do you want me to do? I'm no doctor." She said.

"Well if this was a normal situation, don't you think I would have left him in the hospital where there are doctors?" He said in a tone that made it seem as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The psycho did something to him. I want you to figure out if it was magic."

"Wait who, Meredith, the doctor?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes Meredith."

"But she isn't a witch." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well she definitely isn't human." Damon said. Bonnie looked at him confused. He heaved a breath of impatience. "She shot Rick, but Rick is alive because of his ring."

"Which only happens if it was a supernatural being that caused his death?" Bonnie finished.

"Bingo."

"But what if Meredith wasn't-"

"We can play a lot of 'what ifs' or we can get to figuring out what happened." He said cutting her off.

The anger returned.

"Rick's ring has been acting up lately, working a bit slow, so I fed him my blood to see if it was just a malfunction in the ring, but he still isn't up." Damon continued

"So you think Meredith did some kind of magic spell on him preventing him to wake up?"

"Exactly."

"I don't even think there is such a thing and I would have sensed another witch in town if that's what she is." Bonnie said.

"And have you ever come face to face with her, Bonnie?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked at him, confused once more.

"We all know she did a thorough background check on all of us when she came into town. She figured out what my brother and I, Caroline, the originals, what we all were. So what makes you think she didn't do a background check on you, find out you're a witch, and not just any witch but the Bennett line witch. She came up to each and every one of us, telling us she knows what we are, yet she never thought of meeting you, why is that? Maybe she knew you would sense what she is right away and maybe she didn't want that." Damon explained.

"Okay, so she's a witch, what's the harm in me knowing?" Bonnie asked.

"She shot Rick, Bonnie, obviously she's up to something that she doesn't want anyone to know about so she isn't going to walk right up to you and say, 'Hey, I'm a witch. Now there's going to be some freaky, things occurring around town but please don't suspect me.'"

Bonnie looked down at Rick. "Okay, so I guess the best thing would be, for me to go meet her."

"No not happening." He said.

"Why?"

"What part of 'she shot Rick' do you not get, witch? He's a fully trained vampire hunter who didn't stand a chance, what are your odds up against her?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow. "Don't make it seem like you care, because you don't." she said as coldly.

"Look, I know your upset about the little incident with your mom, but-"

"Little?" She cut him off immediately. "You turned her into a bloodsucking monster! She's not even a witch anymore and you're calling this little!" Bonnie began shouting. All the anger she had boiled up inside her was now spilling out.

Damon sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to continue.

"There could have been another way, but no, did you even think of asking me Damon? My mother wanted to die rather than transition into a vampire. I had to get Caroline to compel her into drinking blood, taking away her free will so I won't have to lose her and now she won't speak to me and _you_ think it's a minor detail that can easily be overlooked."

"There was no other way." He simply said.

Bonnie walked over to where he was seated, towering over him now and jabbing a finger. "_I _could have thought of the other way, if you had just asked, just told me what was going on, but no, it's you and your brother who gets to make the decisions for our lives now right? You two decide who lives and who dies, ever since you walked into Mystic Falls, like the rest of us are just puppets on strings."

Damon stood up now, unable to tolerate any more. "And what were you going to do, Bonnie?" he asked. He was so close to her now, and so much taller that it was him who was now towering over her. She had to take a step back. "Your obviously not going to let Elena die under any circumstances and Abby would not have been an option either so you would have done the obvious and sacrifice yourself." He yelled jabbing a finger at her.

"And so what if I had, it's my decision and if I choose to be the one to lose my powers and mortality, then so be it. Who are you to tell me otherwise, Damon? That was my mother out there and you had no right to-"

Damon cut her off, "You think this was an easy decision to make? You think I enjoy picking who lives and who dies? But I have to be the one making those choices because the rest of you are too much of a coward to do it. You don't want to admit to yourselves what has to happen and what doesn't so you wait for me to make those hard choices and then you all turn around point fingers. Well, let me just tell you, Bonnie, It's easy to point fingers and judge, but being at the other end and receiving them, now that's a different story. You want to make yourself believe that you would have chosen to be the one to turn, but think what would happen after that. Your mother barely has any of the magic you do and the rest of your bloodline is dead. You die and we're down a very powerful witch."

She looked at him, her anger decreasing.

"That's not all, the rest of your dead ancestors in that house who look over you from the beyond, they all already hated your mother for abandoning you so they knew it was the right pick, but what if I had killed you instead? I would have lost all contact to their powers as well and where does that leave us, no Bennett witch and not Bennett witch ancestors on our side."

He looked at her intently, his eyes changing furiously from blue to gray and back to blue.

"You think I make these choices to please Elena, that she wanted her friend to live, well guess again, I look at every little thing that you all close your eyes on because you don't want to admit to yourself what has to happen. And then I make those hard choices and you immediately to criticize, well what gives you that right?" She didn't say anything. "I did what I did because turning you wasn't an option." He looked at her for a long while, till his anger cooled down before speaking again. "I need you to break the spell on Rick; I have a meeting with a certain original." He said with a smirk as if everything that just happened didn't happen at all. He looked at her for a couple of more seconds before grabbing his leather jacket and walking out of the room.

Bonnie just stood there, still speechless. She never once thought that there could be deeper reason behind Damon's impulsive decisions other than pleasing Elena, but apparently there was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Yes I know this chapter is really long with just one conversation, but I think it's a conversation that had to take place between Damon and Bonnie so I had to make it long.**

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-BBS**

**P.S **

**If there are any Buffy the Vampire Slayer fans reading this than there is another story that I started which a crossover of TVD and BTVS, **

**I don't think anyone reads the crossovers, or my story is probably very boring, but i haven't gotten any reviews for it. :(**

**So if it's the first reason than i just wanted to do a little advertising for it. **

**Please check it out, it's called FRESH BLOOD FROM OLD WOUNDS, if you guys like this story than I know you'll like that crossover :)**

**oh and please review for this chapter as well. (hehe that was a long note, my apologies!)**

** You guys are great! ;)**


	9. I'm not Stefan!

**Here's chapter 9**

**I'm rushing to publish so many because I'm too excited for tonight! Enjoy and tell me how it is:**

* * *

><p>Stefan had just entered Elena's house. She was sitting on the couch of her living room, all alone. Stefan walked in slowly.<p>

She looked up at him and he saw deep pain in her eyes. "Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"Yeah, Damon took him out of the hospital. He's at our house." He said.

Elena let out a sigh of relief, but even than Stefan saw the dark circles around her eyes. How long has it been since she last slept? He thought.

"If you want to see him…" Stefan continued.

She shook her head. "I know he'll be safe there. Do you know why his ring hasn't worked yet?" she asked Stefan.

"Damon has a few theories. He's getting to it." Stefan said. He walked over and sat opposite to her. "I think there's something that you should know about Damon." He said.

She looked up at him.

"He started killing again."

"What?" Elena gasped. "Why is he doing this?"

"I think Damon has been pushed past his boundaries to a point where he doesn't want to change anymore." Stefan whispered. "He wants to go back to the way he was before."

"But why?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know." He said, but the truth was, he did. Elena was the reason, but he didn't feel right telling her.

* * *

><p>It had grown dark and Damon stepped into the Grill. He scanned the crowd and, as expected, he saw Caroline sitting at one of the tables alone, taking a sip of soda. He shook his head. Here he was trying to keep her out of all this and she's right there, waiting to see what happens. He made his way over to the bar and ordered his favorite kind of alcohol. Klaus hadn't shown up yet. He sat on top of the stool and just than his phone buzzed. He received a text from Caroline.<p>

_Don't do anything stupid. _It wrote.

_Why are you here? _He texted back.

_Someone has to watch your back, might as well be me. _She wrote.

_Get out of here Caroline. _He wrote. He turned his head to see her sitting there stubbornly. He shook his head and turned to the door. Klaus came walking in. His eyes immediately went to Caroline at the far corner and then to Damon as he made his way over to him.

"Thought I made it clear I wanted to talk to you alone." Klaus said grabbing the stool beside him.

"She's not with me," Damon smirked, "Don't worry."

Klaus glared at him and then ordered a drink.

"So you called me over for a casual conversation?" Damon asked.

The bartender came over with their drinks and they each took there's.

"I want to be in good terms with you, Damon." Klaus said.

Damon arched his brow. "What, my brother didn't work out so you choose the next available Salvatore?"

Klaus sipped his drink calmly and put it down. "There is something coming Damon, and I think you can use my help. After all it was you who saved my family."

"What's coming?" Damon asked.

Klaus took another long sip. "Let's just say, you'll know when I comes and it will serve well for you to be in good terms with me."

Damon snorted and took a sip of his own drink. "Please, I know what you're up to. Barbie came over to my house, Stefan said she was looking for something." He looked over at Klaus who kept a blank expression.

"Clearly, I have the upper hand in whatever deal you're trying to make because apparently I have what you and Barbie want." Damon said with a grin.

Klaus appeared unconcerned. "Yes well what Rebekah is searching for doesn't concern me; neither does it matter to me if you possess what she's looking for." He looked at Damon with a grin. "I've noticed you returning to some of your murderous ways Damon. And I have also noticed your distaste for Elena."

Damon looked at him questioningly, "And why does that concern you."

Klaus smiled, "I need to borrow your witch, now I could just take her but seeing as I said earlier that I want to be in good terms, I've decided to ask permission."

"She's not my witch to give away."

"Yes, but you do have your way of getting people to do what you like. Convince her to help me."

"What are you going to do with her?" Damon asked.

"That does not concern you."

"So from what I'm hearing, your sister is looking for something that's hers, which I apparently have, and you need my witch, the Bennett witch. Now I'm just going to make a wild guess here and say…" he looked Klaus straight in the eyes. "You want Rebekah's necklace back in order."

Klaus looked at him seriously for a second before smiling, "What makes you think that?"

"Just a wild guess."

"And say I do. Do you have it?"

Damon drank his glass in one sip and put it down. "I don't, he said, but you'll never believe who does." He said with the widest grin.

Caroline heard bits and parts of their conversation, but it was enough to get the big idea. They wanted Bonnie. She wasn't going to let that happen! Moments later she saw Klaus walking out the Grill and Damon watching him leave. He's going after Bonnie, she thought horrified. She quickly rushed out of the grill and to the street. She looked back and forth but couldn't find him. It was then that she heard footsteps walking coming from an alley. Caroline ran towards the sound to find Klaus there.

"Stop!" she yelled.

He turned around, surprised to see her. "Didn't think you would follow me out." He said honestly.

"You're not taking any of my friends!" she yelled.

It took him a while to figure out what she was talking about before he realized it, Bonnie. He devilishly grinned. "And what's going to stop me?"

"I am!" she said.

He suddenly flashed in front of her, keeping the smile and grabbed her hand. "Your forgetting love, that with one bite, I could end your existence."

A shiver rand down her back as she recalled that night she was lying on her death bed.

"You won't do that." She said.

"And why not?"

"Because" was all she could say.

"You underestimate me Caroline." He brought out his fangs and shone them in front of her and his eyes turned blood red. Fear struck her but she didn't move because somehow she knew he was only trying to scare her. Suddenly Klaus wasn't beside her anymore and in-between them stood Damon. He must have pushed him away. She thought.

"What happened to being in good terms?" Damon asked. "Was that all fancy talk?"

Klaus growled at him. You could tell he wanted to rip Damon's head off right then and there, but something held him back.

"I better get what I asked for Damon." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah well guess what," he suddenly flashed in front of Klaus and pulled out a vervain grenade along with a wolfsbane grenade. He smashed both of them onto Klaus who was caught off guard and fell to the ground, his skin smoking and burning. "I don't feel like giving it to you anymore."

Elena suddenly came into the alley, Damon noticed. He turned to look at her when Klaus got up and pushed Damon up against the wall shoving his hand into his chest ready to pull his heart out.

"Damon" Caroline yelled. It did stop Klaus. He dropped Damon and turned around to leave. Just than Damon shoved his hand into the Klaus's back, make his way through the bones and to the heart. Klaus fell to the ground.

"That won't kill me," he laughed through the pain.

"Yeah well this sure as hell will hurt." Damon then clutched Klaus's heart and it began to burn. Klaus yelled out in pain and agony as he pushed Damon away and fell to the ground clutching his chest. Damon examined his bloody hand. "Powered my hand with white oak tree ash." He said smirking.

Klaus looked at him in hatred and once again got up, but this time weak. He held Damon by his neck and Damon did the same. Because Klaus was wounded, their strength was just about equal, but Damon was stronger now. Damon clutched Klaus's hand with his ash covered one which began to burn. Klaus gave out and Damon held him by his neck. "Your brother taught me not to be caught off guard." He said while strangling Klaus.

"Damon, stop it!" Elena yelled.

Damon paid no attention. Elena grabbed a hold of Caroline's arm.

"Elena we have to him." Caroline told Elena. "All this is going to do is piss Klaus off!

Elena tried again, "Damon, stop please!"

Damon ignored her again.

"Damon," Caroline suddenly yelled out for the first time. He looked up at her. "Stop!"

Damon looked over at Klaus and then dropped him. He began walking out of the alley. Elena was stunned. Caroline ran over to Klaus on the ground and Elena to Damon. She ran behind him trying hard to keep pace. "Damon what's wrong with you?" she yelled.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her suddenly. "What Elena?" he spat.

"Why are you doing this?" she said.

"Doing what, something that I've been doing long before you even existed. This is what I do Elena, I'm not Stefan." He said. He started walking away and Elena stood in the dark streets alone once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**And it's probably littered with mistakes, I didn't get a chance to revise it. I was rushing to get i published because I'm way to excited about tonight!**

**guys, please come on to my forum: Mischief at Mystic Fall to talk about today's episode. **

**I can't wait!**

**oh and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**-BBS**

**oh and also check out my crossover like i mentioned in the previous chapter! Thanks guys, your the best! **

**and review!**


	10. Surprise

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
><strong>

**Chapter 10:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in front of Rick who she had placed on the ground, with her Grimwore beside her. They were still in Damon's room. Bonnie had placed several candles around the room to try and draw energy from. She had been sitting there for hours now, trying everything possible on him. By now she figured out one thing, Damon was right. This wasn't natural. It was definitely something magical that was keeping Rick in this sort of coma state. She tried once more and focused on Rick's mind, placing her hands on both sides of his head and trying to seep in. It was as if it was locked away from the world. She focussed harder and harder but there was nothing but silence. She pulled out, tired and looked back at the Grimwore, flipping through more pages. Suddenly Stefan walked into the room.<p>

"Any progress?" he asked.

"Nothing, I don't understand Stefan, how can this even be done, to magically put someone into coma?"

Stefan knelt beside her. "Did you find anything in these books?" he asked pointing to her Grimwore.

Bonnie shook her head.

"So what, this kind of thing has never happened before?" he asked.

"Well, I doubt that, it's just that I don't know what it is that's happened so I don't know what to look for in these books." She explained.

"Did you try mind control?"

Bonnie looked at him, rolling her eyes. "We're witches; we don't have your vampire compulsions."

He smiled and then returned to his serious expression. "You really think Meredith is a witch?"

She shrugged. "I guess so; I mean what else could do this?"

They both looked down at Rick who was unconscious.

"It's as if he's been closed to the outside world." Bonnie explained.

"You mean like a lock was put on him?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie's eyes suddenly widened. "Lock" She said out loud. She quickly rummaged through pages of the Grimwore.

"What is it?" he asked.

"If it's a lock than maybe I can use the reverse spell of a lock, sort of what Abby and I did for Esther's coffin!" she exclaimed.

"Will that work?"

"It's worth a shot." She found the page she was looking for and placed the book on her lap. She suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"I need…another witch." Bonnie said quietly. "I did this one with Abby…before she turned." There was a bit of sadness in her tone but she quickly got rid of it and looked up at Stefan. "We need another witch. We need Meredith."

* * *

><p>Damon walked across the street. When he was well away from Elena he whipped the blood off his face with the back of his sleeve and pulled out what he had retrieved from Klaus, his cell phone.<p>

"Time to figure out what you're up to, Klaus." He said out loud.

* * *

><p>Caroline knelt beside Klaus after Damon left. Pounding rain fell upon them now. She put her arm around him trying to lift him up. He quickly pushed her away, clutching his chest where his heart still burned from the white oak tree ashes.<p>

"Get away from me." He said bitterly.

"Let me help you." Caroline persisted, trying once more to help lift him.

"I don't need your help!" he yelled. He got up to his feet, almost following over as he did. His body quaked with physical pain and anger. He took a step forward and his heart burned as the different muscles of his heart soaked in the ashes. He winced in pain and fell to his knee once more.

Caroline rushed over to him and as he tried to stop her once more she gave him her death glare. "Look, take my help, you need it." She said.

He didn't resist because he didn't have the energy too. He got to his feet and she put his arm around her. The rain poured down on both of them as Caroline slowly brought him out of the alley and to his car. He leaned against the hood of his car and took in careful breaths, each on filled with agony.

She came closer to him and slowly pulled aside his jacket to see his ripped shirt with the wound Damon had left on his chest. She could see his skin trying to heal, but failing due to the smeared ashes along them.

He looked up at her, her blond hair soaking wet along with her clothes. He looked at her eyes; they were gray with a hint of both green and blue in them and filled with genuine concern. This only angered him because he knew it was all fake. Klaus pulled away from her hands.

"What is wrong with you?" she yelled frustrated. "Why can't you just accept my help?"

"Because," he said glaring at her. "I know it's all fake! Nothing is genuine about you Caroline, is it?"

"Look I know you're angry with me-"

"Angry?" he said coldly cutting her off, "That doesn't cover any bit of what I truly feel towards you, and trust me, it's beyond anger."

"So what, you hate me?" she asked quietly. She was lingering on the bit of hope that he would say no. But that was fool's hope she knew. When he didn't reply a sharp pain stung her. "Then why don't you just kill me?" she yelled, angry. "Why keep me alive? Why even save my life in the first place?" she asked thinking about when he let her drink his blood. Suddenly she couldn't stop. "What was the point of all those stupid gifts and those false promises of showing me the world and acting-"

He suddenly gripped her hand and stared her right in the eyes, cutting her off midsentence. "_I_ wasn't the one acting." he said, "Everything I said to you was all real. I'm not the great actress you are."

Tears threatened to fall down her eyes and she turned her head, trying to pull away from his grip, but he wouldn't let go. He pulled her arm, forcing her to face him. She squirmed under his grip but he ignored it.

"You were the first," he whispered, "to whom I showed everything to." It was as if he was talking to himself now, but looking at her. "I've always thought feeling for someone else was always a weakness that could be used against me. After Tatia, that was the only thing I believed." He kept her gaze for a long time before speaking again. "You proved me right." He said slowly.

She stopped moving altogether.

Klaus looked at her one last time before letting her go. He walked over to the driver's side, opening the door. He looked down at his chest. It had healed, though there still was a bit of pain. Without looking at Caroline he got into his car and shut the door, starting the car.

Suddenly Caroline opened the passenger door and got in stubbornly. She closed the door behind her and turned to him. "I just did to you what you've been doing to the entire world for years, hurting without caring!" she yelled. "I shouldn't feel guilty!" She turned to leave when he caught her hand once more. Suddenly he was so close to her that she could feel his presence.

"Yet you do." He said. He kept a blank expression.

She glared at him angrily. "Yes, yet I do because you keep showing me this sad side of you, making me feel guilty, when the truth is, you don't have a soft side at all, your just…just…" suddenly her lips were on his, so gently that Caroline lost a sense of everything. He ever so slightly pulled away.

"I forgive you." He said quietly.

She looked at him confused which slowly turned into fear. What the hell had she done? She got out of the car and slammed the door behind, running through the rain far away from Klaus. She ran blindly till she suddenly hit something. She looked up to see a tall, tanned, black haired boy with a duffel bag around his shoulder and the familiar smile spread across his face. Her heart stopped at the sight of him. "Tyler?" she whispered,

"I'm home Caroline, I came back for you." Tyler said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and please Review!<strong>

**I want to know if you guys enjoyed the big surprise at the end :)**

**-BBS**


End file.
